Mornings at Hokkaido Manor
by PiercingPrincess
Summary: Riko Hokkaido is one of the newest students at Ouran High. This is a peek farther into the future where she and the Host Club are already familiar with each other and quite comfortable in the middle of their Spring Vacation at beach-side Hokkaido Manor.


**Story Title:** Mornings at Hokkaido Manor  
><strong>Story Summary:<strong> Rico Hokkaido is my OC and one of the newest students at Ouran High. This is a peek farther into the future where she and the Host Club are already familiar with each other and quite comfortable in the middle of their Spring Vacation at Hokkaido Manor, a beach-side mansion built specially for the Hokkaido family.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None specified, hinted Takashi/OC, very _very_ slight Kyouya/OC if you squint…and stand on your head  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1  
><strong>Words:<strong> 2,061  
><strong>Author:<strong> PiercingPrincess

_**A/N: This was written for fun and also because I'm no where close to this happening in the part of the story I have written out already. I'm not a patient person ^_^''. Anyway, I wrote up this scene and thought you guys would like a sneak peek of sorts into the upcoming Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction: **__**What Feeling Sounds Like.**__** Remember, reviews are love ^_^.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyouya: The Devil that looks like an Angel<br>Takashi: The Angel that looks like a Devil**

**Prequel: Morning Rituals**

Riko was always the first one awake and so she had been the one volunteered for waking everyone up in the mornings. She didn't mind it, after all she was their hostess and it was her job to take care of everyone. She would shower, get dressed (out here normally in a tank top, skirt and sandals), make coffee and carry a cup of steaming wonderfulness into their rooms with her, rousing them and leaving it sitting on their bedside tables. This morning wasn't any different.

After her shower she stepped from the bathroom in a dark purple tank top and knee-length layered and breezy black skirt. She padded barefoot into the kitchen, her hands still drying her multi-colored hair with her bath towel. Once satisfied she wasn't going to drip everywhere, she draped the towel on the back of one of the chairs and started up the coffee. By the time she had the cups out and on the tray, the brew was done. She poured out six cups of coffee, saving one free of the tea that was still boiling that Honey liked in place of the stronger substance.

She shook out her head, sending stray droplets of cold water flinging around her. When she stopped her blue, green and purple streaks fell into her eyes and she brushed them away with slight annoyance. Seeing that the tea was done, she poured it carefully and then balanced the tray of seven cups in her hands and made her way towards the part of the mansion that held the guest rooms.

Her first stop was Haruhi's room. When she opened the door she was greeted by a soft breeze that blew through the open balcony doors. Sand, sea and sky was all that could be seen on the other side and it was a picture Riko was too familiar with to stop and gawk. And so she set the tray down on Haruhi's bedside table and woke the girl gently, leaving with a smile and a cup less than before.

Next was Tamaki's room. When she opened the door she saw that his balcony doors were open as well. Of course the taller blond had demanded the room next to his precious daughters and the two of them shared balconies close enough together for a decent conversation. Tamaki was already stirring when she peeked inside and, smiling, she offered him his morning brew and a few soft words about the weather. She left as quietly as she came and with another cup less than before.

Her third stop was the Hitachiin brothers' room. When she opened the double doors (everything was doubled in this room, it had been her own brother's at one point) the twins were stirring and grumbling about the sun. "A little sun in the mornings is good for you," she teased softly and opened the curtains wider, silencing their groans with offerings of coffee. They accepted greedily and called a farewell around the steaming liquid as she left, this time two cups less, leaving her with three more stops.

Honey was her fourth stop and when she opened the door she was greeted with the pinks and rabbits of her youngest nieces room. The small blond was sleeping soundly but woke gently with Riko's small hand smoothing back his hair. She smiled and offered him his tea, for he preferred that to coffee. He took it and smiled sleepily at her as she left, only two more stops left.

**Part One: Waking The Devil**

When she closed Honey's door behind her, she found that she had a half-asleep audience waiting for her in the hallway. She gazed at them questioningly, balancing the tray with only two cups left in her hands and tilting her head to the side, blinking her large copper eyes. "We've never actually seen how you manage to make it out alive," Hikaru offered, meaning they were curious as to how she woke Takashi and Kyouya while keeping all of her limbs. With a shrug she turned and made her way to Kyouya's room, the group following. She always saved these two for last because it took quite a bit of coaxing to get them to agree to even _consider_ waking up as early as everyone else did. Although, Riko thought with a smile, they technically get an extra forty-five minutes of sleep more than the rest of them…

She had Tamaki turn the knob to Kyouya's room and she bumped it farther open with her hip. She slipped inside quietly, hearing the soft shuffle of feet behind her as the group inched inside to see her work her magic. Riko placed the tray down on Kyouya's bedside table, her skirt brushing against his fingertips as she did so. His hand twitched and slowly disappeared back under the blankets. She crouched and rested her arms on the bed in front of her and her chin on her arms. From where she was crouching, she was eye-level with the Shadow King.

Slowly she extracted one of her arms from her makeshift pillow and reached forward, the group holding their breath as she did so. Gently, her fingers thread themselves through Kyouya's bangs and she brushed them back from his face. He sighed and shifted, turning his head _into_ her hand rather than away from it. They didn't hear her whispered, "I fear I must inform you that we have an audience this morning" but they did hear Kyouya's grumbled reply of, "Why did you let those idiots into my room?"

"Those idiots wondered how I managed to survive such a perilous trip into the Shadow King's realm," she teased lightly and stood, pretending not to notice how he groaned softly and his head pushed against her fingertips for one last caress. She slid his cup of steaming coffee off the tray and the clink and smell woke Kyouya even more. "I'll leave your drink where it usually is. If you'll excuse me, I have to go wake Takashi now."

"If you'll wait, I'll come with." She blinked down at him and he smiled crookedly, more of a knowing smirk than a smile, stretched and said, "Everyone else seems to be making a trip of it. I suppose I can tag along."

He threw the covers back and stood slowly, the soft creaking of his back telling her that he had stayed up late again in front of his laptop. She had considered taking that thing away from him during the beginning of their trip but had decided that a cranky Kyouya was something no one wanted to deal with. Realizing that she was staring at her (much) taller friend, who was currently garbed in nothing but boxers, she blushed and looked away, blinking rapidly as if trying to shun the image from her mind. She turned slowly and handed the tray off to Honey, who had joined them moments before, keeping Takashi's cup in her hands and asking the smallest blond to run the tray into the kitchen for her. He nodded, collected the finished coffee mugs and disappeared in a poof of smiles and little pink flowers.

"How is it that you're so good at waking people up?" Tamaki yawned, leaning against the wall of Kyouya's bedroom as they waited for him to change into something more presentable than just boxers.

"I have six brothers, Tama-kun, how do you think?"

Kyouya joined them only seconds later, having only thrown on his shorts from the day before and declaring that he would shower after the show. Honey joined them moments after that and Riko led the way to Takashi's room, the rest of them trailing behind her either from sleepiness or weariness, she couldn't tell.

**Part Two: Waking The Angel**

Like she had done with Kyouya, she slipped through Takashi's bedroom door quietly. This room also had a balcony, but faced towards the trees on the other end of the beach. There was still the same picture of sand, sea and sky, but this time more of the frame was taken up by tall trees in the distance and little specks that were early risers like themselves, wandering to the beach before anyone else got there and kicked them off the private property.

This time the group migrated a little farther into the room and leaned against the wall farthest from the bed. Kyouya was known for his grouchy risings if he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before but Mori-senpai just didn't like rising early, at all. And noticing that the clock on the wall ticked away at 6:53 A.M. they decided that Mori-senpai was not going to be a pleasant person and eased farther back into the wall.

Riko placed the coffee cup on the bedside table much like she had done with the rest of them and, mimicking her actions with Kyouya, she crouched in front of the bed, resting her arms and head near Takashi's. Before none of them had been alert or close enough to hear what she had been saying, but now they heard her clearly.

"Taka-chan," she whispered and for a frightening moment sounding almost exactly like Honey. Her hand reached forward and threaded her fingers through his bangs, slightly shorter than Kyouya's but long enough to do the trick. She brushed them back from his forehead and whispered, "Taka-chan, your coffee's ready." He stirred slightly and, much like Kyouya had done (although he hadn't been entirely conscious and denied such an action), leaned his head into her touch. She continued brushing his bangs back and he settled deeper into the pillows, the action obviously relaxing him more than it was rousing him.

She pulled her hand back and let her pointer finger slide down the bridge of his nose. She repeated this a few more times before his brow scrunched up in irritation and he turned his head away. Those watching couldn't help but chuckle at this slightly more childish version of their Mori-senpai. Riko stood and leaned over him, cupping the side of his face and turning his head so he was facing upwards. She sat on the edge of the bed and he shifted, aware of another presence. She ran her fingers through his hair again whispering, "Takashi, it's time to get up. You're coffee's ready. Come on Taka-chan."

She reached for his coffee and slid it closer to the bed. His nose twitched, like he could smell it. She stood and gave his hair one last final sweep before pulling her fingers back. "Come on Taka-chan, everyone's waiting on you."

His hand shot out, surprising her and the rest of the Host Club members. Riko felt a gentle but firm pressure close around her wrist and suddenly she was falling backwards, collapsing against sturdy arms, a strong chest and a soft mattress. Takashi pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her from behind, curling his much larger frame until it was tucked against her curves. His shoulders were slumped and his head was dropped so he could press his face against her slightly-damp hair. His legs were curled, his knees pressed against the back of hers. His arms tightened around her middle, pulling her even closer. She could feel his heartbeat against her shoulders. "Let them wait," he said, his deep voice vibrating through the both of them.

"Mitsukuni," he called out a moment later. The group stiffened and Riko could have sworn she heard Honey squeak. "Door." And as usual, Honey didn't need any further instructions or elaborations. He ushered the rest of the shocked Host Club out the door and closed it behind them. Takashi relaxed and buried his face in Riko's hair.

"Um, Taka-chan?"

"Sleep."

"…uh, okay?"

"Yes. Sleep."

Riko didn't know exactly how to respond. Obviously Takashi wanted to sleep some more and had somehow reasoned that he could do so if he kept Riko as a hostage. But as his body gradually relaxed and became a heavier presence against hers, her body tucking into his like it was supposed to be there, she couldn't help but think that maybe a few more hours of sleep was a good idea. Smiling and resting her hands under her cheek, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into the furnace that was Takashi Morinozuka.


End file.
